


Breakfast and a Show - September 7, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Breakfast and a Show [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - September 7, 2020

Skeeterbucks was all the rage.

Students and staff were lined up to place their order for wizard coffee. Rita Skeeter was at the register, taking orders, and Dolores Umbridge was rapidly trying to fill the orders as quickly as they came down.

"Venti Creme Freche Machiotto for Harvey!" Umbridge said sweetly.

"That's not my name," Harry said. "And that's not my order."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it though, sugar," Umbridge said. "Just look how much Minerva enjoyed hers."

Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall babbling on and on, saying things she probably shouldn't be saying, like, "And then I heard this noise coming from the broom shed, and who do I see but Lupin and young Sirius Black." All this in response to someone making a passing comment about Quidditch practice.

Harry quickly tossed the Skeeterbucks coffee away. If Ginny was dosing everyone with Love potion, Umbridge must be dosing everyone with Truth potion.

Just then Professor Snape walked up to Harry, "You know, Potter, I really don't hate you personally, in fact, you remind me so much of your mother that I......"

Harry ran off.

"I really do just randomly hand out house points far too much," Dumbledore declared, his eyes slightly glazed over like so many others. "One thousand points to Hufflepuff!"


End file.
